


Fanclub

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly has news for Seb.





	Fanclub

“Your fanclub is outside,” his very much amused wife said from the doorway.

Seb smirked as he finished putting his camera and its accessories away. “I suppose they want another snowman.”

“Naturally.”

The three fatherless children from across the street had started flocking to him two weeks before, when he taught them how to make a proper snowman. They saw him as their hero, he could do no wrong. For a man with a past like Seb’s, that kind of admiration was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome.

It was almost as nice as the unconditional love he received from Molly.

Seb approached his wife, his eyes widening when he saw what was in her hand – the wand from a pregnancy test. “Molly…?”

She beamed up at him. “You’ll have another member of your fanclub later this year.”

He took her in his arms, his face hurting from the width of his grin but he didn’t care. “I don't think it’s legal to be this happy.”

Molly laughed. “It is, Seb. I should know, I’ve been this happy since we met.”

“I think the kids outside are going to have to wait a while.”


End file.
